


Roommate Jackpot

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy is on the hunt for new roommates.





	Roommate Jackpot

Lucy nervously eyed the torn off slip of paper in her hand, the string of numbers typed in bold lettering starting to get crinkly from when she'd torn it off the sheet on the bulletin board and shoved in her pocket. "Roommate needed," Lucy recalled the advertisement saying. "Cheap, off campus. Female preferred. Call for more details."

This was Lucy's only chance to get a say in who she bunked with this year. Being in a dorm was fine, but Lucy desperately desired her own shower and the opportunity to vet her roommates. Last year with Juvia had been… interesting. Juvia herself was wonderful, but she had a bit of a hoarding problem when it came to memorabilia of Gray Fullbuster, her longtime crush. The woman also had quite the imagination and had somehow come to the conclusion that Lucy was her rival in love.

Yes, a shower without Gray loufas strewn everywhere sounded amazing.

But now that Lucy had the number in front of her and her phone pulled out, she was seized with a fit of nervousness.

What if this didn't go well? What if they didn't like her? What if they were a bunch of weirdos? What if they were actually pervy men and this was a setup? Or what if it was the statistics department being assholes again?

Lucy shook her head and punched in the numbers before she talked herself out of it and lost her nerve entirely.

It rang once, twice… and then it picked up.

"Hello, this is Mirajane," came a melodic voice from the other end.

Lucy's palms were clammy, and her heart was racing… but for a different breed of nervousness than before. She recognized that voice, and that name.

Holy shit it was the campus idol.

"…Hello?" Mirajane asked again, when Lucy failed to respond in a timely manner.

"H-hi!" Lucy stuttered out. "I'm… I'm calling about the roommate ad? My name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Oh! That's wonderful!" Mirajane gushed. "Well, the room is $400 a month, and the utilities are split 3 ways. I'm afraid the room is kind of tiny, but it does have a bed, and there's a bathroom right across the hall from it that you'll have to yourself. Still interested?"

"Yes!" Lucy nearly shouted into the phone. This sounded like heaven!

A giggle came from the other end of the line. "Then we should schedule an interview." Her voice became distant. "Cana! We have a potential new roommate!"

"Sweet!" Lucy heard in the background.

Mirajane's voice returned in crisp clarity. "Before we schedule, I have to warn you though - Cana, the other roommate, is a bit of a drunk. Though she's quiet on exam nights. And I like to cook at odd hours of the night when I'm stressed - which is exam nights but I do try to be quiet. Are those going to be deal breakers for you?"

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "I don't think so. When do you want to meet?"

"Does this afternoon at the campus coffeeshop work for you? Say about… three o'clock?"

It would be tight with Lucy's last class ending at 2:50… but if she booked it across campus she should be able to make it in time. "Sure. I have a class at four, though."

"We'll be done in plenty of time," Mirajane assured her. "I look forward to meeting you!"

"Thanks, and I look forward to meeting you and Cana, too!"

"Oh I like her already," Cana's voice emanated from the phone.

"I'll see you then, Lucy!" Mirajane sang.

"Okay! Bye!"

Somehow, Lucy had scored the jackpot.


End file.
